The Beginning Of The End
by W-Rabbit
Summary: Shiba Sakura have been kept in the dark about her identity for 6 years. After her 14th birthday, she finds out that she is a Kuran, a Pureblood Vampire. She sets out to Cross Academy to meet her brother. Little did she know that love blossoms between them
1. Chapter 1

**Intro of siblings:**

**( My oldest brother, Ren, is a tennis trainee. He trains students in our house's tennis court. The second oldest is my brother Shou. He works as an artist in the LME company. He is a very famous singer. He sometimes returns home late and often cannot return back home due to filming. My sisters work as cosmeticians, Yukie and Umi, they are working in a very famous store called Welles. They work 16 hours a week and returns home late at night. Since they all want to take a break, they took three weeks off of work to spend time with me. )**

**picture of sakura: .com/image/short%20hair%20anime%20girl/Onna_Elwood/aroms_?o=26**

**OR**

** .com/image/short%20hair%20anime%20girl/silver_steel_?o=43  
**

The Beginning of the End

Chapter One: The Truth

White, snow, mansion, a girl of age 7, brown hair, looks like me, boy of age 10, chocolate brown hair, holding hands, running, group of creatures, red glowing eyes, red, screaming and blood everywhere. To simply my dream this is what i see. This dream have been haunting me ever since my 8th birthday. I tried talking to my parents and siblings but gave up the idea in the end. Another restless night falls upon me once again. I am now wide awake lying on my bed starring up at the ceiling thinking about the dream. Suddenly a knock distributed my chain of thoughts. I turn my head facing my bedroom door and realize that it is my siblings. I have two brothers and sisters. They come and sat on my bed.

"Another sleepless night?"

"Yes, the dream I have been dreaming ever since my 8th birthday is haunting me in my sleep again." I said with a sigh.

"What dream? I never heard you talk about it before?"

"It is because you all are never at home."

"Sorry. We know that we have been spending too much time in work and never got any chance to spend time with you so we are taking three weeks off of work."

"I understand. i am just kidding."

"Ok. Back to the dream. What happened in the dream?"

Then i told them about the dream. Suddenly a serious look plastered on their face. neither one of them said anything for quite a while. Suddenly finally open their mouths to talk.

"Sakura, i know this will be hard for you but please listen to what we have to say first, okay?"

"Okay." i replied.

"This dream that you claim as a nightmare of actually part of your past."

" My past? What do you mean?"

" What i am tryingto tell you is that the boy in your dream is your blood-bonded brother." they said with sorrow in their eyes.

"My brother?" i said with wide eyes.

"Yes. I know it is hard to believe what we say since you do not know the truth of everything."

"Then what abou-.."

"Sorry, we have been keeping this away from you."

I stood still not moving. Suddenly they hug me. I have alway felt that I am different from the rest of the family. Now this confrontation from my siblings proved that i am right. Out of nowhere i ask:

"Did anyone in the family have been contacting onii-sama at all? What is onii-sama's name?"

"Mother and Father have been recieving phone calls from him. He even send letterse and pictures to us."

"What is onii-sama name? How about okaa-sama and otou-sama?"

"Unfortunately, your parents have deceased. Your otou-sama's name is Haruka Kuran. Your okaa-sama's name is Juuri Kuran. Your brother's name is Kaname Kuran."

"Otou-sama...Okaa-sama....Onii-sama" i said as i teared up.

"Sakura..." they said.

Then i stopped crying.

"Kuran...Kaname...I think i heard this name from somewhere before?"

"You did? From who or where?"

I started thinking really hard to try to remember and suddenly the light bulb lit up. Zero and Ichiru send an SMS saying that they are now in a school called Cross Academy and that the person that annoys him the most is Kuran Kaname. Then i face them and told them what Ichiru and Zero said in the SMS.

"Sakura, now that you have known about the truth, what are you going to do?"

"I might as well transfer to Cross Academy. I want to meet onii-sama. Also i always have this question that i was meaning to ask, the necklace that i have on, what does it symbolize and why is it that i cannot take it off no matter what?" i asked with a curious look in my eyes.

"About the necklace, i do not know why you cannot take it off but all i know is that the necklace symbolizes that you are a member of the kuran family. I heard Father and Mother said that if anyone tries to wear it on, it would reject that person by giving it a shock."

"What? Shock!"

"Yes, that is what i heard."

"Ren, Yumi, I want to transfer to Cross Academy as soon as possible. Is it possible if you could help me with the applications. Father and M- I mean Uncle Shori and Auntie Kumiko is not back from America, i need a guardian's signature or approval."

"Okay, we would handle everything. Do not worry."

"Okay."

"By the way, you could still call us your brother, sister, mother and father. Even you are not our blood-related sister, we all treat us like you like one. Please do not forget that."

"Thank you, onii-chan, onee-chan."

Then they rub teh top of my head and exited my room. Before they exit they said:

"On the day where you transfer to Cross Academy, we would all take you there until we are sure that you are okay."

"Okay. Thank you. Wouldn't we cause chaos in school though?"

"If you are talking about Shou, he would be disguising himself. It would be no problem."

"Okay."

"Try going back to sleep. If you still cannot go back to sleep, you could always sleep back tomorrow since you have nothing to do."

"Actually i am starting to feel sleepy. Goodnight." i said with a yawn.

"Goodnight."

They shut the door to my room. I could hear their footsteps but the sound of it slowly fades away.


	2. Chapter 2

*******Vampire Knight does not belong to me but to Matsuri Hino. Although Sakura(OC) belongs to me.***

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Chapter Two: Saikai (Reunion)**

~After 2 weeks~

Today is the day that i would be transfering to Cross Academy. Ren, Shou, Yukie, Umi and myself are standing in front of Cross Academy. The school is so big that i think i could get lost in it. We enter into the academy and start walking on the long route that leads to the dorm rooms. I remember Headmaster Cross said that there are two dorms, Sun Dorm and Moon Dorm. On the phone, Headmaster Cross told me to go to the dorm first. He would be there to wait for us. He already said something about introducing his adoptive sons and daughter who are perfects, who protects the night class. Since it is already 12 pm in the afternoon and they look tired, i told them to go back home. At first they are hesitant about leaving me by myself but i persuade them that i will be okay. In the end, they return back home. I still do not know which one is the moon dorm and which one is the sun dorm so i went into the dorm that is in front of me. When i close the door to the dorm, i feel stares beaming at me so i turned around. In front of me are students wearing the white version of the uniform than the black one._ I guess this is the night class uniform. I remember headmaster cross said about the night class uniform wearing the white while the day class wears the black_. Then out of nowhere somebody embraced me hard. I felt like i am going to go blue but someone stop him. I faced the girl that stopped the man from bear hugging me. _She looks so pretty. _She has neck length chocolate brown hair, crimson red eyes and really pale skin. Suddenly the man that bear hugged me cleared his throat and got everyone's attention. He faced me and said with a smile:

"Welcome to Cross Academy. Sorry for the late introduction. I am Headmaster Cross. As you can see, the students wearing the white uniform would be your fellow classmates. The place that you are in right now is the Moon Dorm. The classrooms are locate in another building across from here. As for your uniform, there would be someone delivering it to you late next week. For the time being, you are allowed to wear anything you like."

"I hope you all would get along with Sakura-chan." he said while facing the night class.

Then the headmaster signals me to follow him and he walks to the three person that are wearing the black uniform. He then started to introduce them to me.

"Sakura-chan, the three of them are my adopt children."

"Introduce yourself to Sakura-chan," he said facing them.

"Hello. I am Yuuki Cross. Nice to meet you. I hope we can get along well." she said while shaking my hands.

"Nice to meet you, Yuuki-san. I am Shiba Sakura." i said with a smile.

"Hi! My name is Ichiru Kiryuu. This is my twin brother Zero Kiryuu. He is not much of a socialize person so please do not feel offended. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Zero-san and Ichiru-san. I hope we can get along well."

"No need with the formalities. You can call me Yuuki. I know Ichiru and Zero would not mind you just calling their names right?" she said as she ask them.

"Yes. I do not mind." Ichiru replied.

Zero- san just nodded his head as an answer.

Then Headmaster Cross signals me to follow him. He walks to where the night class is settled in the corner of the living room. He got everyone's attention once again and introduced everyone to me. Before he introduces the dorm vice president, he looks around like he is finding someone. Then he turn to the night class and ask:

"Where is Kaname-kun?"

At the mention of onii-sama's name, my heart beat starts to excelerate. My hands started to sweat and my face turned red. Everyone in the room is now focusing their gaze at me. Headmaster Cross, Yuuki, Zero and Ichiru ran to me and looked at me in concern.

"Are you okay? You are sweating and your heart is beating so fast. Are you sick or not feeling well?"

Before i can answer them, a voice was projected from the stairs. Everyone look up and said kaname-sama. The mention of onii-sama's name caused me to face him. He looked at me and had a look of shock on his face. Then he walked to me and embraced me. Everyone face plastered a look of shock. Then he released me from his hold and looked at me lovingly. Then someone from the night class asked:

"kaname-sama, do you know her?"

Onii-sama faces everyone with his arm around my shoulder and said:

"Everyone, i would like to introduce my blood related sister to all, Kuran Sakura."

Everyone gasp and whispers could be heard amongst the night class. I faced onii-sama and said:

"Onii-sama, gomen."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"To have forgotten the happy times with otou-sama, okaa-sama and onii-sama in the past is unforgivable to me. Those are the only memories that i have when we were together."

He pats my head and embrace me once again.

"It is not your fault for forgetting the memories with us. In order for you to be safe, Otou-sama and Okaa-sama sealed your vampire side so you can live peacefully."

"Onii-sama...I still cannot remember the faces of otou-sama and okaa-sama? Why? I am pretty sure all the memories have came back to me. Why?" I said as i cried in his embrace.

"It must be otou-sama and okaa-sama wants you to not know the truth of your identity so you could leave peacefully forever without getting involved with the vampire council."

"Onii-sama, i have missed you so much. When the memories all came back to me, i wanted to transfer to Cross Academy right away so i could be with you again but i was afraid that i would cause the Shiba family trouble. These seven years, the shiba family had toke care of me very well. They treated me like their blood-related family memeber. I do not know how to repay them for their kindness. I know i am going to miss them not being able to see them again."

"You could always visit them. When that time comes, i would accompany you and thank them for taking care of you."

Then Onii-sama seems to notice the stares that the night class are giving the two of us. Suddenly Headmaster Cross just remembered something and yelled:

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!!!!!"

"What is the matter, headmaster?" Yuuki asked.

"I forgot that there are no more spare rooms for Sakura-chan to dorm in." headmaster frantically said.

Then Onii-sama spoke up and said:

"Sakura can share a room with me. I do not mind at all. Actually i am willing to share a room with her."

I blushed at onii-sama's words. i faced onii-sama and said:

"I do not mind sharing a room with onii-sama but it is embarrassing."

Then Kaname faced me and asked:

"Is it okay with you?"

"I am okay with it! I have no problem with that."

Suddenly i felt nausea and started to wobble in the arms of onii-sama. My hand reached to touch the side of the head. Everyone seems to notice and they asked in concern:

"Sakura-sama, are you okay? Your face is really pale as well!" asked the night class.

"Sakura, you look really pale, are you alright?" Yuuki asked with concern.

"Are you okay, Sakura? Do you want to go to our bedroom to rest?"Kaname asked in concern.

"I am okay, everyone. I just need to rest. I have been having sleepless nights lately so i guess that might be the reason."

Suddenly, onii-sama carried me bridal style. I was blushing different shades of red. Yuuki being the concerning type once again asked if i would be okay before we get going. I assured her that i would be okay if i rest. The walk to onii-sama's room was comforting. Just a few seconds ago, my headache was really intense but it seems to die down slowly. As we stopped in front of a door, he opened and shuted the door with his powers. As i looked around the room, the living room has a desk placed in the left side of the room's wall facing the window across from the room. A sofa is present as well placed in the right side of the room facing the walls. Three bookshelves are placed side by side near the sofa. As we enter into another room, i could see a king-sized bed with curtains present placed fatherest away from the window. Curtains are also present in front of the window as well. A chair was placed at the side of the bed. Though i do not know what the chair's purpose in the bedroom is. As he walked towards the bed, i could feel his hand brushing my hair which gives off a soothing feeling. He then placed me gently on the bed. I was about to fall into a deep sleep when suddenly i heard Yuuki complain loudly to Zero and Ichiru that they are too slow. A chuckle could be heard from onii-sama. Onii-sama was standing in front of the window looking at something. Without knowing i know he must be looking at Yuuki. A stab of pain suddenly could be felt near my heart. _Why do i feel like the idea of Yuuki and Onii-sama together will hurt me terribly? Why do i feel a stab of pain just by thinking about it?_ _Why am I feeling so depressed that onii-sama likes Yuuki?Like? Maybe not even like. It could be LOVE instead! What if onii-sama likes me? or love me? What would happen? _***pauses and realizes what she was thinking***_ What am i thinking! Me and onii-sama are blood-related! We can never be together no matter how we like or love each other!(_**Sakura does not know much of her kind, pureblood , so she does not know that being engaged or being lovers with your own siblings are common in vampire society in order to continue their bloodline.)**_ Even if i love onii-sama, my love would never be returned. His attention will always be on Yuuki. He will only love Yuuki that way. No one will ever recieve that kind of love from onii-sama. All except Yuuki. _I did not notice that i sighed. Footsteps could be heard heading towards me and i know it was onii-sama. He sat on the chair that was placed beside the bed. Without thinking, i asked onii-sama:

"Onii-sama"

"What is the matter? Can't sleep?"

"I was about to sleep when you placed me on the bed but Yuuki's voice woke me up."

"She sure is energetic everyday. No wonder everyone likes her."

"Including you?"

"Yes."

When i heard his reply, the stab of pain from earlier seems to come back.

"I see." i said with a crack to my voice.

Suddenly i could see onii-sama looking at me at concern. He took my hand in his and said:

"What happen? You seem like so sad."

I got up from my sleeping postion and sat on the bed facing onii-sama.

"Nothing happened. You must be imagining thing." i replied with a fake laugh.

Silence filled the room for a long time. It felt akward like this so i break the silence.

"Onii-sama, i am feeling alright now. If you want to talk to Yuuki, you can go. I am fine myself."

"Leaving you here is still not----"he said.

"I am really okay. If i just rest for a while i would be energetic again." i assured him.

"But..."he said hesistantly.

"Just go after her. You like her right? Shouldn't you spend more time with her? I would be okay by myself. I got used to being alone most of the time when Ren-ni, Shou-ni, Umi-ne and Yukie-ni are not home." i urged him.

"Okay, Are you really going to be okay? I think i should stay with you." he said concerningly.

"I am really alright. Believe me. Just go after her or else Zero and Ichiru might beat you to her before you can confess to her." i said with seriousness in my tone.

"Okay. If you feel any worse than now, just call Seirein. She would inform me." he said with worry.

"Okay. Just go now or the twins would take her away from you. I would cheer for you." i said with a crack in my voice at the last sentence.

"Okay. Just lay down and rest and do not move. I would be back." he said in a hurry.

"Okay. Jaa ne." i whisper.

"Jaa ne." he said as he pat my head,

He left within a second chasing after the three of them. I got out of bed and stood in front of the window looking at Onii-sama. It seems like Yuuki, Zero and Ichiru are still nearby. He joins in the conversation and started laughing. I never saw him laugh like that for a long time. Again the feeling of the stabbing pain came back. _Why do i feel the stab of pain when i see Onii-sama with Yuuki? Even imagining it makes me feel really depressed. What is wrong with me? Something is really wrong with me! I could not possibly fall in love with onii-sama but why do i feel so depressed without him by my side. Can this be love? _Before i could reach the king-sized bed, I suddenly felt really light-headed and nauseated. I tried to call for Seirein but i could not make out the words for it. Suddenly a girl appeared in front me. The room was spinning and i can feel that i am going to faint. I thought i was going to collapse onto the ground but someone caught me. The last thing i heard were few people yelling my name before darkness descends on me.


	3. Chapter 3

*******Vampire Knight does not belong to me but to Matsuri Hino. Although Sakura(OC) belongs to me.***

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Chapter Three: The Feeling Of Love And Sadness**

_It's really dark here. Where am I? _I am sitting in the darkness thinking about all sorts of things that troubled me lately.Suddenly light started to shine on me. In front of me were Onii-sama and Yuuki. They were slowly walking away from me. No matter how I yell for them, they seem like they cannot hear me. No matter how fast i try to catch up to them, they would always appear to be far away. I continued calling and running after them but they just appear to be further away from me. I keep on yelling" Onii-sama, do not leave me behind. I shot out of bed and started panting. _Where am I? _I looked around and realized that i was in Onii-sama's room. I looked around the room for Onii-sama but cannot seem to find him. I got out of bed and started walking out to the living room. I gasp in surprise on what i saw. The sight of it made the stab of pain came back again. Onii-sama had his arm around Yuuki's shoulders while Yuuki's head was resting on Onii-sama's left shoulder. Since I do not want to wake them up, i quietly walked out of the room. I walked out of the Moon Dorms and sat on the bench. A lot has happened this year, Yukie, my best friend, passed away due to blood cancer. I never realized she got this disease until the day her mother phoned me informing that Yukie passed away. Yukino and Kanata-san, my other two best friends and childhood friend, went missing for three weeks already. I have asked the Shiba family to keep looking for them. They did what they can but still both of them cannot be found. As I think about everything that happened this year, none of them were happy times, there were only sad times. As i thought about Yukie, Yukino and Kanata-san, I could not help but tear up. Tears kept on flowing. It cannot stop at all, like a waterfall. Suddenly a hand rested on my shoulder. I turn my head to face the person. I was Headmaster Cross. He then moved to sit beside me.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" the headmaster asked in concern.

Then he looked around and had a frown on his face.

"Where is Kaname-kun and Yuuki? I have not seen Yuuki return to the dorm at all yesterday."

"They are still in Onii-sama's room. They are sleeping together on the couch." I said it while my voice cracked a little at the last sentence.

He seems to notice it and tries to ask further.

"Is it because you saw Kaname-kun and Yuuki sleeping together so you were upset?"

I did not answer him at all. He looked at me while i looked at the sky.

"I am not sure but I am positive that i am upset over something that happened to my best friends and childhood friends."

"I am always here to listen if you are willing to talk about it."

I paused for a while then i start to tell him the story of Yukie, Yukino and Kanata-san. As I retold what happen to him, I once again cannot stop the flow of tears sliding down my cheeks. My cheeks were pinkish color due to crying two times a day. Headmaster Cross once again rested his hand on my shoulder. I remember when I was retelling what happen, I was crying and he hugged me to comfort me. I really appreciated that. I actually needed that at that moment. He really would make a great father. How sometimes i wish that I could see my biological parents again.

"Sakura, I did not realize that you have gone through so much in such a short time. It must be really hard for you to accept it all at once. Do not worry. If you feel anything like today, feel free to come and talk to me about it. I would always welcome you to come to the dorms or the office to find me. Please do not forget that you are not alone now. You have Shiba family, Kaname-kun, my adopt children and the night class to talk to. Not talking about it would make you feel miserable."

"Thank you, Headmaster Cross for listening to what i have to tell you."

"It seems like that is not the only thing that is bothering you or upsetting you, am I right?"

I kept silent for a while looking up at the sky. Suddenly I started talking.

"Even if I wish for it to be true, it could never be true."

Headmaster Cross stared at me in concern and was about to ask but he thinks that he know what i am talking about.

"Is it about Kaname-kun?"

I stared at him in surprise. _How does he know? Do i look so obvious about it that even he could guess what or who is evading my mind right now?_

"Yes, it is about onii-sama. It is just that i am confused about what i am feeling for him right now. I think i love him more as a brother. When i see onii-sama and Yuuki on the sofa sleeping so comfortably and soundlessly with Yuuki's head on onii-sama sholder while onii-sama's arms around Yuuki's shoulders, i feel really depressed and sad. I also feel this stabbing pain everytime i see them together. It is as if i fell in love with onii-sama. Also whenever onii-sama is close to me, i tend to blush so hard. My heart beat excelerates as well when he is close by. I am so confused. Is this what you called love? " I asked sadly.

"Yes, my dear this is what you call love. Is it your first time falling in love? You seem real foreign to it." he asked curiously.

"Yes, it is my first time. That is why I am not sure if this feeling is love or something else. I do not know what to do." I said desperately covering my face with my hands.

Before Headmaster Cross could say anything, I heard the night classes, Onii-sama's and Yuuki's voice. As they headed towards me, I stood up and walked towards them. As I stood in front of Onii-sama, he suddenly embraced me.

"Where did you go? I was so worried about you." Onii-sama asked me with a look of concern.

"I decided to take a walk for some fresh air. I am really sorry if I made you worry. I saw you and Yuuki were sleeping soundlessly and I do not want to wake the two of you up so I left without telling." _Actually I do not want to see the two of you sleeping together so I left._

The mention of it caused both of them to blush. As I looked at the two of them, I could not help but feel the stabbing pain again. Wanting to escape from the both of them, I faced the Headmaster and said:

"Headmaster Cross, can you let me take two days off from school today. I have something to do outside of the academy."

Headmaster Cross looked at me worriedly. He then pulled me into his embrace. I was surprised at first but slowly relaxed into it.

"You definitely need rest. You do not look too well. Do not push yourself too hard. I know you still are struggling with dealing with many things at once. Once day I am sure you would be able to smile and think back about the happy times you have with your friends. I am sure they are looking out for you even when they not by your side anymore. I am sure even if they are nowhere in this world, you would feel that they are still by your side."

"Thank you, Headmaster Cross. I really appreciate your kindness." I said while crying as I pulled away from his embrace.

Headmaster Cross signals Onii-sama and Yuuki to come over. I walked away as they talked, wanted to spend time by myself. I prepared to go back to Shiba family for a short break. As I was packing, I heard footsteps heading towards Onii-sama's room. I looked up to see who was it, it was the Onii-sama and Yuuki.

"I am packing my belongings preparing to head back home. I will be gone for two days and will return on Tuesday. Please do not worry about me. I just need to take time off to think things over. I will be fine." I said as I forced myself to smile.

"You are not okay. I know why you are so upset. Headmaster Cross told me everything. I did not know that you have been suffering all along. I would be happy to listen to it if you feel like talking about it. I should of spend more time with you so you would not feel so lonely and sad. Please do not go anywhere." Onii-sama said.

"I'm also here for you if you need me as well. I really want you to stay here." Yuuki said.

I looked up at them and smiled. Then I got up from my crouched position.

"I am just away for two days. You think I am not going to come back?" I said jokingly.

"It feels like you would not come back anymore." Onii-sama said as he looked at me.

"Why would you feel that way?" I asked.

"I know you have your own personal things that you do not need to tell me but I really want to know what you are thinking. I know not only are you grieving over the loss of your friends but you are also upset about something else. I can feel it." Onii-sama said.

"You can tell us if you feel like it. We can always help you out." Yuuki said with a smile.

"I…."

I started at the ground and went silent. They started at me worriedly. Then I started talking.

"I do not know what to do anymore. The feelings inside me for Onii-sama are so weird. I would feel stabbing pain when I see Onii-sama and Yuuki together as if the two of you are lovers. I would feel really lonely as if I am by myself. I long for Onii-sama to be by my side all the time. When Onii-sama is close by or embraces me, I would feel really warm, loved, happy and longing for Onii-sama. I would blush, feel embarrassed and my heart beat accelerates. I want to be by Onii-sama's side forever. When I woke up today and saw the two of you sleeping together, I could not help but feel sadness drowning me. The stabbing pain I feel came back. I could not stand the sight of you two hugging each other while sleeping so I ran out before I woke up the two of you. I am not allowed to have these kinds of feelings for Onii-sama. I cannot love Onii-sama as a lover because we are siblings. I know Onii-sama loves Yuuki. Onii-sama would never see me as his lover no matter what happens. I know so I would tell myself to give up, to stop feeling like this around Onii-sama." I confessed as I cried.

Before they could say anything, I bolted out of the room. I heard them following me. I ran as fast as possible out of the Academy. I have contacted Shiba family before I start packing that I would return home for two days, so they came to pick me up. As I was out of the academy, I sat down on the ground crying really hard. Then suddenly a hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up to see who it was. It was Ren-ni. Shou-ni, Umi-ne and Yukie-ne could be seen in the car. I could not control myself and threw myself in to Ren-ni's embrace. I could not stop crying. Ren-ni returned the hug and led me into the car. Umi-ne and Yukie-ne comforted me while Ren-ni is the driver. Shou-ni also comforted me by patting my head. As I cried and cried, I could feel my eyelids started to get heavy. Slowly everything around me starts to fade away as I fall into an endless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

***Vampire Knight does not belong to me but to Matsuri Hino. Although Sakura (OC) belongs to me.***

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Chapter Four: The Feeling Of Being Loved **

**~1st day~Shiba Family~10:00AM~**

I was sitting under a tree with someone, though i cannot see clearly who it was. He had his arms around me while we watched two children running around playing with each other. Then the two children ran towards us and called us mama and papa. Then as i turn around to see who the children were calling papa was, I see Onii-sama behind me with his hands on my shoulder. That was when i woke up. As i looked at my surrounding, i could Yukie-ne and Umi-ne sleeping on the chair. Shou-ni and Ren-ni was nowhere to be seen. As i got off of bed, the rustling of the bed sheets and bed covers woke Yukie-ne and Umi-ne up. Their eyelids fluttered open slowly and they saw me standing beside them. Then they plastered a look of concern on their face. Before they could ask me anything, i started talking.

"Sorry Yukie-ne, Umi-ne, you were working while I phoned you yesterday right? I should of just went back home myself instead of troubling everyone in the family. I have the keys with me."

"What are you talking about? We all treat you like our blood related sister, no matter what happens we would place you first on our list. You are really important to the four of us, also mother and father treats you like their blood related daughter. Please do not think that it is a bother for us. Oh! Right! Mother and Father was informed by Shou and Ren that you are not feeling well so you are staying the house. They were so worried that they told us that they are going to be taking the flight from american back to Japan to look after you."

"but what about the comp..."

Before i could say anything, onee-san said:

"They were so worried about you that they leave the rest of the work to someone they could trust in the family. They said they would arrive in Japan night today."

"Where is Shou-ni and Ren-ni? I do not see them."

"Shou needs to record his single CD while Ren needs to teach a few tennis lessons. They actually wanted to cancel their schedule for today and stay at home looking after you but we said that we would take care of you. In the end, they were still hesitant about leaving you alone but we assured them that we would take care of you." They said as they pat my head.

"I must of made Shou-ni and Ren-ni worried about me. I always cause trouble for you all. I'm sorry.

"Remember what we said earlier, we treat you like our blood-related sister. We would always put you first in our list. We really treasure you a lot."

"Thank you, Yukie-ne, Umi-ne." I said as I cry.

Before I could say anything, they hugged me and comforted me by rubbing my back. Umi-nee went to my desk to grab a box of tissue for me to wipe my tears. Suddenly Umi-nee said:

"AAAHHHH!! I forgot!! I am cooking right now. I need to go back. Yukie, please take care of Sakura now."

Umi ran out of the room and closed the door.

"Yuki-ne, weren't you going to ask what happened?"

"We want to wait until you are ready to talk about it. We do not want to force you to say it. We are willing to wait for you to tell us when the time comes." She said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"I would be checking on Umi to see how much is done. Maybe she needs my help. Rest well. When lunch is ready, I would bring it in to your room." Yukie-ne said with a hilarious tone.

As they closed the door, I thought about the dream and Onii-sama. _What am I doing!? I told Onii-sama that I would give up on him. I told him that we would be only siblings but nothing else._ Still I cannot help but think about Onii-sama. What did the dream mean? I remember people said that a dream means something. _Why is my mate Onii-sama? That is not possible. Datte we are siblings! How is that possible? _In conclusion, the dream means nothing. It just means that I am still thinking about Onii-sama. I miss him so much. I want to be by his side. I longed to be by his side forever. I cannot control the love I have for Onii-sama. Just the thought of it pains me a lot.

**~Moon Dorm~Kaname's POV~**

I was in my room thinking about what Sakura said.

_Flashback:_

"_I do not know what to do anymore. The feelings inside me for Onii-sama are so weird. I would feel stabbing pain when I see Onii-sama and Yuuki together as if the two of you are lovers. I would feel really lonely as if I am by myself. I long for Onii-sama to be by my side all the time. When Onii-sama is close by or embraces me, I would feel really warm, loved, happy and longing for Onii-sama. I would blush, feel embarrassed and my heart beat accelerates. I want to be by Onii-sama's side forever. When I woke up today and saw the two of you sleeping together, I could not help but feel sadness drowning me. The stabbing pain I feel came back. I could not stand the sight of you two hugging each other while sleeping so I ran out before I woke up the two of you. I am not allowed to have these kinds of feelings for Onii-sama. I cannot love Onii-sama as a lover because we are siblings. I know Onii-sama loves Yuuki. Onii-sama would never see me as his lover no matter what happens. I know so I would tell myself to give up, to stop feeling like this around Onii-sama." Sakura said._

_End Of Flashback_

"Sakura…." I said.

_Flashback:_

"_Onii-sama loves Yuuki. Onii-sama would never see me as your lover."_

_End of Flashback_

I missed Sakura. I missed how she would blush when she is near him. How I would always hear her heart accelerated for him. How her presence is so warm and comfortable. I longed to feel her body in my arms. How I longed for her to be by my side forever. How I love her so much! _Is this what love is about? I always thought that I love Yuuki. If Yuuki was not here, I would not feel like this. _As I realized that I love Sakura, I could not help but feel sadness drowning him as he remembers how Sakura cried because of him. _I have made up my mind. I am going to go and confess to her. I am going to bring her smile back. I am going to be by her side forever no matter what happens. _I quickly dressed up and walked out of my room. Before I exited the Moon Dorm, Ichijou called for me. I turned around. Ichijou walked towards me.

"Takuma, can you please help me inform the Headmaster that I would be going somewhere. I would be back tomorrow before class. I have something important to do right now." 

"Class is canceled today. Is it about Sakura-chan?"

"Yes. I have to talk to her. I have to tell her that you do not need to suppress your feelings anymore. I love her. I love her as my sister but as my lover as well. I always thought that as long Yuuki is by my side. I would be alright but I realize that is not true. Since Sakura left, I cannot help but think of her. I missed everything about her. It is not pity that I am feeling for her. I really love her."

"After hearing your passionate confession for Sakura-san, I could not help but want to help you."

As they walk out of the Moon Dorms, they could see everyone in front of the door, standing there.

"What are you all doing standing outside?" Takuma asked.

"We would like to accompany Kaname-sama to bring Sakura-sama back."

I smiled as I heard that. Then they walked out of the Academy. Four cars were prepared to bring everyone to where Sakura.

"Sakura…" Kaname said.

Kaname and the night class got into the car. The car heading towards where Sakura is.

**~Shiba Family~1****st**** day~6:00PM~**

I was so bored that I decided to play tennis by myself. In our house, we have a few outdoor tennis courts. I got changed into my sports outfit. When I was prepared to go, I walked into the kitchen.

"Umi-ne, Yukie-ne, I would be in the tennis courts for a while. If the food is ready, come to the tennis courts to find me. Thank you."

"Okay. We are still making it. Just to let you know. It might take another hour or so."

As I walked to the tennis courts, I could hear about three to four cars stopped in front of the house. I walked to the front of the house and I gasped. I saw Onii-sama and the night class getting off the car. Since my feelings are still muddled up, I do not want to see Onii-sama yet. I walked as far away as possible before they can see me but I failed to do so. _I totally forgot that a vampire can walk really FAST!! _

Onii-sama grabbed my wrist before I can dash off. He turned me around to face him. I plastered a look of sorrow on my face. Then his hands caressed my face. I started to blush really hard. When I was about to say something, Onii-sama said the three words that I thought I would never hear him say.

"I love you, Sakura" he said with affection.

I could not believe what I heard. I am sure this is a dream. Datte Onii-sama likes Yuuki. Just yesterday they were sleeping together on the couch huddled together. It could not be true but…

"Don't you love Yuuki? Just yesterday, Onii-sama and Yuuki were huddled together sleeping peacefully and comfortably. Onii-sama even blushed when mentioned that you two were acting like lovers. Why do you say that you love me now?" I said as my voice cracked on the last sentence.

I cannot cry now. I do not want to appear weak in front of everyone. I cannot cry but unfortunately the emotions in me overtake me and I cried. Then Onii-sama embraced me and whispered in my ear.

"From yesterday till today, I could not help but think back what you confessed to me yesterday. I always thought I love Yuuki but when I realize that you are not by my side again, I cannot help but feel the longing of you by my side. I cannot help but feel very dull. I missed your presence, your warmth, your blushes, your smiles and everything. I have never felt like that before even when Yuuki was not by my side. Sakura, I really love you. I realized that once you lost something precious to you, you would realize how much you treasured that person a lot. I have finally realized that. Please do not leave me again." He said with a lot of emotions.

I returned his embrace. Right now I cannot help but feel really happy. Tears started to slide down my cheeks. Onii-sama released me from his embrace and looked at me with love.

"Onii-sama, I also love you too."

Suddenly we could hear the night class congratulating me and Onii-sama. The night class gathered around us and started to talk to me. The door to the house opened and I saw Yukie-ne and Umi-ne walked out. Then both of them walked towards me.

"Sakura, it is time for dinner. Let's…. Sakura, they are?"

"Oh! Yukie-ni, Umi-ne, this is Onii-sama, Kuran Kaname while the others are the night class." I said as I gestured to them all.

"Hello. You are all welcome to come in. If you do not mind, why not you all stay for dinner? We made a lot of food. I do not think the three of us can finish it." Yuki-ne said with a smile.

"Onii-sama just stay for one night at the Shiba family. We can always return tomorrow before our class starts." I said.

"Okay. Thank you for inviting us in."

Everyone started to enter into the house but Onii-sama and I stayed behind. When I was about to go into the house, Onii-sama pulled me back, I was really startled. I looked at him.

"What is the matter? Are we not going in?"

"I still want to do something alone, just the two of us."

"What is…"

Before I could finish what I have to say, Onii-sama kissed me. I was so startled that I was just staring at him but later I kissed back. The kiss we shared was sweet, passionate and not to say leave that out-full of love. We kissed for a long time but we broke the kiss before we were out of breath. I cannot help but blush. This was my first kiss.

"You are so cute when you blush.", he commented.

My blush deepened at the comment.

"I think we should go back in or else we do not know what the others would think we are doing." I said.

"I think we should before they start ushering us back in."

Then we walk hand in hand into the house. We chikau that we would never leave each other again.


End file.
